


~A Pause in the Chaos~

by JuniperWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperWrites/pseuds/JuniperWrites
Summary: Sam and Chris’ first meeting! I've been wanting to post this for a while ^v^





	

On the morning train there stands a boy. His name is Sam. He is 5’4, odd white hair, odd pale skin, odd miss-match eyes.

Needless to say he has never made friends easily.

———

Today something feels different. Off. The first thing being that someone new was riding the morning train. It seems like such an odd thing to notice with all of the people constantly moving in and out, but this person was… different somehow. He is tall, Maybe 6′0″ or so?? Long, messy, dark brown hair reaching about mid-shoulder blade, with warm fawn– almost butterscotch colored skin. Just what the hell was this guy? He was positively radiant, you almost can’t take your eyes off of him… unless of course, he catches you staring… Which he just did.

You look away flushing a deep shade of red, ‘how could you be so impulsive?’ you think. Well, if you’re lucky, he’s here for some kind of interview or something and you won’t have to embarrass yourself like that again. Slowly the train comes to a stop and, not out of the norm, you rush off to make it to school on time.

———

By the time you make it to class the bell is just ringing and Ms. Taylor is already rambling about the end of the Semester. Your seat is in the front near the door, you still don’t know why you always sit so close to the teacher when you don’t pay attention, but whatever. You are lost in thought about nothing in particular when you hear the door click open and when you look up, you REALLY wish you hadn’t.

“Fuck.” That was all you managed to say as you looked into the warm (stunning??) chocolate brown eyes of the same tall dark boy from the train.

“Ah! You must be Christopher.” Ms. Taylor spoke up, breaking the strange trance that seemed to have hold on the both of you.

He nods, ‘not really a talker, huh?’ You think as she rushes over to meet him.

“Alright! Well, there are a few empty seats here and there, but since you are late I’m going to assume you didn’t get the chance to look around for your classes?”

'He shook his head… wow.'

“Okay, well, Sam!”

“Y-yes ma’am?” You straighten at the sound of your name. ‘Shit. I forgot to take my beanie off again…’ You think for a few agonizing seconds.

“Would you mind showing Christopher here around?” she chirped in a tone you haven’t heard since the first week of school.

“Ah, sure…” You say as you stand to leave.

Halfway through the hall you start pointing out important rooms and landmarks to help him find his way.

“So, over there is the Cafeteria, Gym, and a little farther down, the Nurses office, but honestly I’d avoid going there unless you like being bitched a—“

“Sam.” He cut you off and you want to be mad, but this is the first time this dude has spoken this entire day, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t send damn chills down your spine.

“Y-yeah?” You stutter out, noticing that at some point he had stopped walking.

“Is that short for something?”

“Yeah… Samuel. I prefer Sam, though.” You say kind of offhandedly.

“Mh." He nods and after a second holds out his hand. "Chris. Nice to meet you.” He says.

It takes you a minute to register exactly what’s happening, you don't usually have many people so open to talking to you, but as soon as you snap back to reality you hesitantly take his hand and shake it.

“Yeah. Likewise.” You say with the smallest hint of a smile gracing your lips.

‘Today’s going to be a good day,’ you think.

‘Weird… But good.’

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
